Adelheyd Koenraad
RP'd by Neo Adelheyd Trijntje Mechteld Koenraad Adelheyd is the daughter of Jonas and Bart Koenraad, her fathers are a gay couple. Her biological father Bart was actually bisexual during his life. Before he met his life partner Jonas, he was in a relationship with a woman, this woman was Nemesis. She was attracted to him because of his sense of justice, he fought off a young gang of thugs. He was not successful but his attempt was noble, admirable. She took him home, and tended to his wounds, nine months later this vision returned to him with a gift. A little girl by name of Adelheyd. Jonas was a very large part of Bart's life by this time, he was not upset at all by this miracle. He was anxious for the three of them to be a family. All was well and good for a short time. Adelheyd had her two dads, who doted on her utterly and completely. She hit a few road blocks, stumbling early in life. Adelheyd has dyslexia and ADHD, the happy little family unit did not last. Bart became unnecessarily stressed, he worried more than he needed to about how well Adelheyd would be able to learn academically. Jonas has never had such fear, he was fine with homeschooling her. During her childhood all sorts of strange things began to happen, these occurrences had one thing in common, Adelheyd. Bart was a demigod, but he had never been to camp. These things that neither of her fathers were able to explain in a way she could understand, put a strain on the family. Luckily enough for the Koenraad family, one of the only friends Adelheyd was able to make, Jewl, was the daughter of a demigod, their neighbor Henry Rutherford. When Adelheyd was attacked in their home, he was able to kill the beast, but not before it killed Bart. Jonas and Adelheyd were devastated. Henry on the other hand knew that they were not safe together, and neither was Jewl by association. He let the family grieve their loss before explaining to Jonas and Adelheyd, Camp, and Wolf House. Personality She is a little bit off putting, she doesn't mean to be irritating it just happens. She does very much like people, she just isn't very good at making conversation which comes off as her being an outsider. She has a strange sense of humor, and tends to push people away before they have a chance to get close. Appearance Her face claim is Ondria Hardin Adel30.jpg Adelheyd32.jpg Adel34.jpg Relationships Koenraad Family Jonas Koenraad - Dad Bart Koenraad † - Dad Rivalitas (Nemesis) - Mother Children of Nemesis - Brothers and Sisters The Outside World Jewl Rutherford - Friend Henry Rutherford - Family friend Fifth Cohort - Legionnaires Powers Offensive 1) Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. 2) Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. Defensive 1) Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. Passive 1) Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. 2) Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary 1) Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. 2) Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. Two Months After Camper is Claimed 1) For every attack against them, Children of Nemesis have the ability to create a counter-attack that is equal in force to the attack made against them. The user is temporarily vulnerable and weakened after each use, so they must be used sparingly Four Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. Six Months After Camper is Claimed 1) Children of Nemesis can create a field around them, and anyone within that field has their demigod powers neutralised for a short time, anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, this puts anyone fighting around the child of Nemesis on even turf as they all can only use their melee/hand to hand combat skills to fight with. While the child is perpetuating this field, they are not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. Traits 1) Children of Nemesis tend to be well balanced people. 2) They can tell when someone's life is out of balance with either too much good or too much bad. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Age 15 Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Elsie Tonks Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Archer Category:Demigod Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD